


“Sass’s guide on how to care for your small fluffy Sith Lord.”

by SassHeliosAzuras



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Both in kitty and scary sith form, Chiss, Inibri is Chivalin's moody OC, M/M, Twi'lek, Who Sass adores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassHeliosAzuras/pseuds/SassHeliosAzuras
Summary: Enjoy part 1 of my weirdest crackfic yet, with a transformed angry sith lord, who's Jedi lover  adopts what he thinks is a lost Tooka Cat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chivalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/gifts).



To say Inibri, feared Lord of the Sith was angry was a vast understatement. To say he was livid was tipping the barest edge. 

Yet all he could do was growl and snarl at the Sith sorcerer who merely made cooing sounds at him. 

“You know darling, when I made this particular piece of alchemy, I thought it would turn you into the lowly insect you are….Still this form is quite adorable.” She finished with a condescending giggle. 

Which only infuriated Inibri more, yet baring his fangs and trying to swipe at her with his claws did nothing but amuse the witch Aleema even future. She bent down and lifted his cage up, giving it a rattle. Which to her delight made the newly transformed azure Tooka cat roll against the cage wires. 

“Well this has been a delight, yet I think it’s time for you to go, Kessh!” At her shriek a humpbacked old man shuffled into the room. 

“Yes mistress?” He asked tone subdued. “Take this beast and throw it into the wilds, a hungry Nexu should take care of it.” 

“Yes mistress.” 

At this Inibri’s cage was covered in a dark blanket. The next hour was spent in darkness, with the noises of droids and racers only breaking the silence. Till those sounds slowly faded only to be replaced by the distant noises of birds and the crunch of boots snapping branches and foliage underneath. 

Then suddenly the cage was turned upside down and Inibri fell into a muddy pool. He let a vicious series of hisses and even got in nasty bite to the hunchbacks leg, before the servant scrambled back onto the speeder kicking Inibri off and speeding off.

As the sounds of the speeder faded and the sun’s beams began to creep low towards the horizon, Inibri was forced to temper his rage and take note of his surroundings….. and new form. 

Stretching his paws out he made note of his exceptionally large claws along with short course bluish hair underneath the mud. 

The Sith lord turned fluffy feline was pleased to discover his fangs were as sharp as ever. not so much that the force for the most part seemed to allude him in his current form.

A rustle from the near by bushes caught his rapt attention. Inibri crunched down low behind a old stump. That didn’t seem to matter when a hulking Nexu came out from the bushes and started sniffing around. 

After a few seconds of sniffing the ground the beast paused head slowly lifting towards Inibri’s hiding spot mouth snarled as vicious canines were exposed. Inibri could sense through the force as the hulking nexu moved nearer to him, slowly stalking the fallen log, with thick padded feet not making the slightest noise as the beast inched silently closer. Knowing he stood no chance at fighting a nexu now several times his size Inibri cast his eyes about scouting out a quick escape route. 

The dense foliage was no help nor was the rapidly falling darkness, still sharp feline eyes proved useful as Inibri spied a small opening in the underbrush. As he made a mad dash for the opening the Nexu pounced dagger like claws digging deep into the earth where the Sith had been mere seconds ago. Inibri hurried into the thick thorny underbrush, with snarls and the sounds of a large body crashing against the foliage. 

Zigzagging into different tunnels, Inibri concentrated on a large branch just up ahead as the beast neared just a few steps behind him. Through the force he was able to fling the broken branch towards the nexu. 

Smack!

Inibri felt a pleased leer tugging at his lips at the sounds the angry beast made as the limb collided with it’s face. 

Still he knew this was no place to linger. 

Spotting a opening through some of the thicker brush Inibri spied a small settlement of sorts. Barreling though the dense bush he pushed past with all his might, cuts and jagged thorns that dig into his leg be damned in his bid for safety. 

With one boundless leap he was finally in the clearing the last rays of sunlight lighting a small dirt path towards the village. Inibri chanced a glace back to see the nexu barreling out from the woods edge. 

That single glance was long enough for him to collide with a pair of fine boots. 

“Hello little one.” A soft voice mummered. 

Looking up the tooka cat was dumbfounded at seeing familiar bright red eyes and smiling blue lips. The Jedi was amused and yet slightly perplexed by the Tooka-cats wide-eyed confused gaze and completely still form.

Yet Sass had no time to dwell on the unusual feline creature he had found, before a much bigger and nastier tempered one stalked into view. 

“….shit.” 

The whisper fell from blue lips at seeing the monster of a Nexu stalking towards them. The hum of a light saber was heard flickering on. At this the nexu hesitated for a split second, before leaping forward.

With a flick of the wrist Sass hurled the beast sideways into the nearest tree. Dazed the creature got back up only to wander back into the wilds. 

Inibri gave the beasts retreating backside a loud growl, before his attention was drawn back to the now kneeling Jedi besides him. Hopefully his bedmate could help him back into his true form, and so Inibri began to explain the days events to Sass.

“Sass!!! A Sith sorceress turned me into this beastly form! I need to get a hold of my contacts and agents. That smug witch will pay for this! Help me return to my true form at once!.” To large pointed Tooka ears every word Inibri uttered was clear and precise.

That was not the case where a certain chiss’s ears were concerned.

“Mrrrrrowww! Meow? Meow meow meow!!! Mrrrrooooowwww!!!” This was followed by a pained hiss when the golden-eyed Tooka took a step closer one leg scratched up and bleeding profusely. 

“It’s going to be okay little one. It’s gonna be alright little buddy we’re gonna get you patched up and right as the force into no time.” Sass said in a soothing tone slowly reaching his hand out. 

Which immediately had the furious Twi’lek turned Tooka cat take a swipe at it claws bared. 

The Jedi leaned back on his heels, a small pout on his lips. “I can’t just leave you here in such a state……Sorry little guy this is for your own good.” Sass mummered as he reached out with the force he pinned the furious animal to the ground in a gentle yet firm hold.. Feeling a thumb press against his forehead Inibri could feel sleep begin to take hold.

Letting out a finale defiant growl, along with a weak attempt at biting a azure digit, his body went limp in the chiss’s arms. Before being wrapped in soft brown robes.


	2. “Sass’s Guide to Halloween with your Fluffy Sith Lord.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sass celebrates Halloween with sexy costumes and craved pumpkins! Even Inibri gets in to the spirit by terrorizing random children. :P

As the chiss hurried back and forth from the kitchen to the living room, a dark shape peered at him from atop a oaken wardrobe.

Orange eyes looked on a Sass brought bowl upon bowl filled with homemade strawberry taffy. Occasionally as he passed by underneath a slender blue hand would reach up to tease a furred tail. 

Besides a half-hearted swipe Inibri made little protest. 

Far more interested in admiring the chiss’s costume. Which was quite enticing, bare chest and silk skirt. Particularly as Sass dimmed the lights and lit all the jack-o-lanterns.

Deep crimson eyes and golden ornaments made a fetching combination.

And for the thousandth time he swore against the witch who cursed him to this ridiculous form. Still as soon as the first children banged on the door demanding candy, he saw a chance for a bit of fun. 

As cries of ‘TRICK OR TREAT.’ come from the eager kids, Inibri quietly slipped down from his hiding place, weaving through furniture and decorative cobwebs silently. Meanwhile Sass greeting the kids with a warm smile and laughter, laughing in delight with each and every outfit, all the while handing out generous amounts of candied taffy. As soon as the kids left, the Sass laid the bowel back down on the end table, before making his way to the nearby Jukebox. 

Where a certain Tooka cat happened to lurking behind. Pressing a few buttons the jukebox came to life, Inibri rolled his eyes as sounds of generic spooky laughter and thunder filled the room. 

Sass however was dancing happily over to the mixer, he had just taken a sip from his a wine glass, when the door rang. As the chiss ran over to the door busy fussing over his outfit, Inibri got into position, legs hunched having carefully spent the last minute counting the thunder sound intervals.

As the door opened and more brats were shouting for candy he saw his chance. 

‘One…Two…and THREE!’ 

With that final count, the feline took off jumping off towards the door, just as the lights flickered and thunder was heard crashing through the air. 

As the room darken for a split second all the children saw was a pair of fiery eyes and a flash of vicious fangs. As he landed, the kids ran off screaming in terror, pieces of costumes and candy falling behind them. 

Smugly he groomed his paw Inibri was quite pleased with himself.

….For five seconds, til all the kids and more come running back grinning and shouting in excitement. Grabby, dirty hands stained with spit and candy sugar reaching out for him. With a hiss and a snarl the azure Tooka cat made to retreat back to the safety atop the oaken wardrobe, til swift lithe arms caught him around the waist. Inibri let a low snarl til cool glowing hands pressed against his forehead bring a sense of peace and calm with him. 

“You naughty kitty.” A amused voice chuckled, still Sass held him above the horde of children trying to pet the feline. 

As cries of ‘KITTY!’ and ‘CUTE KITTY!!!’ come from below him, Inibri growled weakly as one of the little monsters grabbed at his tail. 

“Hey kids! How about some caramel popcorn balls?” The chiss exclaimed moving the drowsy Tooka cat higher up his bare chest while reaching for a nearby festive bowl.

As he held it all the kids attentions turned from Tooka cat to the still warm popcorn balls. In a matter of seconds the whole bowl was emptied as the kids hurried onto the next stop. Sass waved them off before reaching out to turn off all the outdoor lights. Wearied after a long day of preparing, he flopped down onto couch jostling the now awakening feline a bit. 

Still firm hands keep Inibri in place while his attention shifted onto the bright heart shaped ruby that laid across Sass’s bare chest. Stretching out his paws he batted at the gem, while the chiss he was atop of with a flick of the remote turned off the jukebox and turned on a horror holo. Both laid there relaxing, with the only sounds being from screaming clumsy teenagers on the holo. 

Inibri soon felt smooth fingers running down his back in gentle long strokes. Crimson eyes began to close as Sass could feel a series of soothing purrs coming from Ini, his strokes got slower and slower as finally those luminous eyes closed and soft snores escaped blue lips. When certain his Jedi was fully asleep, Inibri push the still hand off him to the side. Before curling up into a ball atop his chiss’s firm rib-cage. 

With a long yowl, he reached out and closed Sass’s loudly snoring mouth, noise muted he settled comfortably down soon joining his Jedi in slumber.


End file.
